The Gamer Assault Yeet Squadron
THE GAMER ASSAULT YEET SQUADRON SYNAPSIS The Gamer Assault Yeet Squadron, also known as the GAYS, are an elite band of (currently?) Gamer and New Kingdom-employed Bounty Hunter and Mercenary guild known for being deployed into locations where Furry or Dissent-Brony unrest seems likely. They are given contracts directly from Gamer command, with some exceptions being private contracts from ChiefGamer, some high-ranking New Kingdom leaders, and occasionally the AAC and 5th Reich. While they typically work inside of legal Gamer territory and in concordance with the NHGC (National Hunter Guideline Creed) They have been known to quite frequently work outside the law's fringes. LOCATIONS AND BASES OF OPERATION Factories, prisons, Fleet docking bays and bases of operations Keep in mind that, while these are the main stations of operation, the entirety of all GAYS-owned fortifications are connected through the Perforation Network, a series of interlinked quantum portal stations that can transport you anywhere. However, the system can be shut down as a worst case scenario. Aperture Laboratories The GAYS primary science lab, factory, and armory location, also the source of all construction materials and the main base of the _-CLASSIFIED INFORMATION-_ Commandos, which will change the face of modern warfare forever. Jinata Station Jinata station is the primary docking and refuel location for the GAYS Helicarrier fleet, as well as the main launch station of all airborne personal GAYS aircraft. The facility itself is well-defended, with an estimated 140 Anti-Aircraft batteries, 3 garrisons, and a full-distance variable particle-and ray-shield bought from the Swarm. Nova Prospekt The primary prison of the GAYS, where all long-term acquisitions are held until transport. Some of the most dangerous war criminals in the world are there. Afton docks the GAYS helicarrier manufacturing plant, where the Supremacy is being built. They are also at work at creating a possible deep-space exploration craft. Citadels The main bases of the GAYS take the place of 33 Citadels scattered around the world. The most notable of which are: CITADEL 01: the primary command center of the GAYS. A massive superfortress armed with 1900 Anti-Aircraft batteries, 2,007 tank units, 18 garrisons, and a massive Hyperion-class supercannon. CITADEL 03: Their primary communications center. Holds the GAYS Archive, one of the largest compendiums of military knowledge in the world. CITADEL 11: The main science laboratory of the GAYS besides Aperture. We don't talk about what happens there. Citadel 13: the main military base of the GAYS. A last-resort, semi-impenetrable fortress that extends miles underground. A massive network of Bunkers, with five main towers, all interconnected. CITADEL 17: The primary intelligence base of the GAYS, home to the server network containing all known criminal targets hunted by the GAYS. STRUCTURE the GAYS have a specific hierarchy inside their ranks, with many groups being separated into 3 classes: CLASS 01: Mercenary Mercenaries are the most common inside the GAYS ranks, acting as soldiers-for-hire for Gamers and the New Kingdom Royal Militia. A few have gone rogue and sided with Dissent-Bronies, and most recently the Furries, but most of which have hunted down and gradually _-REDACTED-_ CLASS 02: Hunter Hunters are the second most-common members in the GAYS ranks, and operate usually independently or in groups of 3. They are not typically deployed into active warzones, but instead track down and eliminate hostile targets of higher rank. Hunters are quite devout in honoring the GAYS guidelines manifesto, but are also not afraid of pushing the law extensively. CLASS 03: Synths Synths, hailing from the world of Fallout, are the elite inside the GAYS ranks. They are used to infiltrate enemy lines and cause dissent. All GAYS synths are outfitted with active cloaking and shape-shifting technology, and have already infiltrated Furry, Dissent, and Ga_=REDACTED=_ ranks, causing uncertainty in their command structure. They are frequently assisted by AELMs. MILITARY COMPOSITION the Military numbers of the GAYS currently number around 3,536 individual operatives, as well as 14,000 AELMs and 867 active Synths. The main unit of Transportation of these operatives are 3 retrofitted and heavily armed Helicarriers: The Luna, their infiltration vessel, outfitted with silent-running tech and cloaking, which serves as a dropship in warzones, the Prospekt, their prison/holding ship, capable of holding approx. 500 prisoners and outfitted with interrogation tech and a full lockdown mode that seals off the ship completely, and their flagship the Crimson Dawn, which serves as a capital ship and mobile headquarters. Construction of the Supremacy, which would act as a dreadnought, is under development. VEHICLE TRANSPORTATION Air-based Sentinel-class Air Transport Similar to First Order Troop Landers, they act as miniature dropships and landers during hostile operations. They are outfitted with a heavy-repeating chain gun and two missile platforms on either side. Thunderclap-class transports Thunderclappers are the acting gunboats of the GAYS navy, heavily armed and capable of carrying 43 troops and 17 AELMs into combat. Land-based E-65 GAYS Linebreaker tank heavy repulsortank, capable of delivering bunker-shattering shells to a target and recharging in a matter of seconds. Personal Artillery Transports: COMBINE-class striders Striders resemble eight-legged bugs, incredibly stable and able to deliver heavy support fire. CORPORATE ALLIES Aperture Laboratories: the GAYS main corporate backer, supplying them with military and quantum technology. the New Kingdom: Supplies them with all required metals and Alloys The GAYS are also looking to create a corporate alliance with the VRMA.